highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Siegfried
Siegfried was a member of the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction and the descendant of Siegfried of the Nordic legends who was the first wielder of Gram. He was one of the top two swordsmen of the Khaos Brigade alongside Arthur Pendragon of the Vali Team, and was known as The Demonic Sword User and "Chaos Edge" Sieg. Appearance He's a handsome young man with silver-white hair. Personality Little has been mentioned of Siegfried's personality besides the fact that he was a dedicated swordsman and the rival of Arthur Pendragon. He has also shown to have a little regard for his own life using the Demon Swords that cut down his life span without any regard. History In the past, Siegfried worked for the Orthodox Church, and was trained in the same institution that trained Freed Sellzen. He was considered the best swordsman after Dulio Gesualdo, bearing the nickname "Chaos Edge" Sieg (魔剣（カオスエッジ）ジーク Kaosu Ejji Jīku), but he eventually left the Church and joined the Hero Faction, where he had started a rivalry against Arthur Pendragon and was very upset when Arthur joined the Vali Team. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Siegfried appeared in Volume 6, talking with Cao Cao about the Old Satan Faction's defeat, asking whether it was time for the descendants of the heroes to take action. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, he is seen discussing with Cao Cao on their next course of action. He made his first official appearance in Volume 9, while he and the rest of the Hero Faction are at Kyoto, kidnapping the leader of the Youkai under the intention of using her as a substitute to open the Dragon Gate and summon Great Red. He later fought Kiba and Xenovia by himself and defeated them with ease after revealing his Balance Breaker. When Sun Wukong came, he attempted to fight the monkey but was defeated in one attack. He and the other members of the Hero Faction were then forced to retreat. In Volume 11, he came to the dimension created by Georg using Dimension Create and had a rematch with Kiba, resulting with the latter cutting off one of his Dragon arms. After the sudden appearance of Shalba Beelzebub who appeared with a kidnapped Leonardo who forcefully activated Leonardo's Balance Breaker, Siegfried and Georg take Leonardo and retreat. In Volume 12, he and the members of the Old Satan Faction went to Ajuka Beelzebub's hideout in the human world intending to form an alliance with Ajuka but were rejected, He then fought against Yuuto for the third and final time. During the fight, Siegfried injected the blood of the original Satan into himself which he called Chaos Break. This made his body undergo a demonification process where he transformed into a monstrous spider and fused with his Demon Swords and Sacred Gear. With this new form, Siegfried easily overwhelmed all the members of the Gremory Team, cutting off Yuuto's left arm and injuring both of his legs. The battle was overturned when one of Issei's Evil Pieces transformed into the Ascalon, allowing Yuuto to injure Siegfried. Siegfried finally lost to the latter after his strongest Demon Sword, Gram, left him and chose Yuuto as its new wielder. As he received attacks from the Gremory Team, with Yuuto dealing the final blow by stabbing him with both Gram and Ascalon, his body starts to crumble. After that, when asked by Yuuto on why didn't he use the Phoenix Tears, Siegfried responds by saying that when using the doping of the Satans' blood, they cannot use Phoenix Tears as his body crumbled to his death. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman : Siegfried is a master swordsman, being able to dominate Yuuto and Xenovia by himself. Equipments Twice Critical (龍の手（トウワイス・クリティカル）''Tōwaisu Kuritikaru'') : Siegfried's Sacred Gear is a sub-species, instead of a gauntlet, it created a Dragon Arm on Siegfried's back and doubled his power. *'Chaos Edge - Asura Ravage' (阿修羅と魔龍の宴（カオスエッジ・アスラ・レヴィッジ）''Kaosu Ejji - Asura Revijji'') : This form is Siegfried's Twice Critical's sub-species Balance Breaker. This allows him to have four Dragon Arms growing out from his back, with his power doubling for each. As a result, he had six arms in total (including his real arms). Trivia *The Dragon Arm(s) created by Siegfried's Twice Critical were silver in color, the same color as his hair. *His current hair color was due to the training he received during his time in one of the institutions of the Church. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:Deceased